The present invention relates generally to connectors preferably for use with fiber optics, and more specifically relates to a novel latch structure for mounting a connector to a receptacle.
Fiber optic technology presents several advantages which cannot be provided by other technologies. For example, fiber optic communication systems provide immunity from electromagnetic interference (EMI), provide virtually unlimited bandwidth, and provide that data can be quickly transferred over long distances.
Typically, connectors are used within optical fiber communication systems. For example, connectors are used to join optical fibers together to form a longer length or to connect an optical fiber to a device. Generally, a connector must provide that the end of one optical fiber becomes axially aligned with the end of another optical fiber. As a result, after the connection is made, all of the light from one optical fiber can travel into the other optical fiber. Because optical fibers are extremely small and because it is important that no data be lost at the point at which two optical fibers are joined, it is important that a connector be able to join two optical fibers with a relatively high amount of accuracy and precision.
Fiber optic connectors are often used in environments where there are many loose and/or hanging wires, such as copper conductor wires or other optical fibers. Examples of such environments include a patch panel, a patch enclosure and an electrical closet. Within environments such as these, it is advantageous to provide a connector which is not prone to entanglement on the wires. Entanglement with wires during connection or disconnection of a connector can provide that the wires become damaged or some portion of the connector becomes damaged.
Fiber optic connectors are also often used in high-traffic environments, such as on a desktop. Using a connector to connect optical fibers within a high-traffic environment requires that the connector be durable enough to withstand the environment.
It is desirable to be able to terminate an optical fiber in the field rather than having to be terminated in the factory into specific lengths of patch cords. By providing that a connector can be terminated in the field, project estimates need not assume much longer fiber optic cables in order to ensure that the cables will be long enough during actual installation.
Of course, it is also desirable to provide a connector where the connector includes as few parts as possible and is relatively inexpensive to produce.
The present invention provides a novel structure for mounting a connector to a receptacle which features and advantages thereof will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.